


Reckless

by texasbelle91



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU no ZA, F/M, Fluffy, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is absolutely a one-shot. It's based off a song called "Reckless". This may seem a little crazy but as I said, it's a one-shot and I needed to get the idea out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

Reckless  
_________

Daryl's POV-

"Beth?" I called out 'er name. It's been years since tha last time I saw 'er but I'd recognize 'er anywhere.

She turned 'round an' smiled. "Daryl!"

I walked up to 'er an' she wrapped 'er arms 'round my neck.

"Elizabeth Greene, I cain't believe ya came back 'ere."

"Well, you know what they say, home is where the heart is. How have you been?"

"Good. How 'bout you? How's college?"

"I've been doin' real good. I graduate in a few months and then I'm movin' to Nashville."

I looked 'round at all tha trucks an' ever'one was drinkin' an' doin' whatever shit they could get their hands on.

Beth didn't exactly fit in 'ere. She never did, even back when we were together an' I'd drag 'er ta places like this jus' 'cause I followed Merle 'round.

"What're ya down 'ere?" I had ta ask.

She shrugged, "I was actually hopin' you'd be here."

"Why?" That was all I could think ta say.

"Because, you were the only person I could talk to and I could really use a friend right now."

Friend. That's all I was now an' I had ta remember that. 

"Yeah, alright," I led 'er ta my truck an' drove out ta tha pasture near my house where we could be alone.

She spoke softly as she told me what was goin' on with 'er.

Somethin' 'bout havin' trouble in school an' not knowin' if she was makin' tha right choices.

'Course, I wasn't much help to 'er. I couldn't give 'er tha kind of advice she needed but I was happy ta listen.

We sat there on tha tailgate fer a while without talkin'.

"You ever think about me?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I still think 'bout us that first summer together."

She smiled an' laughed a lil'. "I remember that summer. I was about to turn seventeen and you'd just got that old rag top and we'd ride around with the radio blastin'.

"Damn near busted tha speakers tha first week," I chuckled at tha memory. "It'd of been worth it jus' ta hear ya singin' though. I remember ya'd be ridin' shot gun in nothin' but a bikini an' a seat belt. Lookin' better than the law should have been allowin' but ya looked just like an angel with that cross on yer necklace."

"Do you remember when we'd drive down to the river and laugh at everyone gettin' crazy pickin' fights?"

"I remember but it wasn't funny when Deputy Grimes caught you an' me steamin' up those windows. How yer daddy never found out 'bout it, heaven only knows."

"Daddy would've died if he had of found out about us. I can't say I'd blame him though, you were older, you were wild and of course you're a Dixon," she laughed.

We sat there, both of us thinkin' 'bout that night.

I looked into 'er eyes an' remembered tha night I'd promised 'er forever. I believed it with all my heart but I had ta leave 'er. She was too damn young fer tha shit I would've put 'er through.

"Gettin' over you took years," she finally said, "Despite those tears I cried, I'd do it all over again."

What she'd said hit me hard. 

I can still remember ever'thin' I'd done with 'er even though it's been five years.

We watched tha sun come up but we didn't talk anymore that night. We didn't need to, there'd be time enough fer that later on.  
___________

Now, 'ere I am eight months later with a truck full of my shit an' headed ta Nashville with 'er by my side.

I've been savin' up for tha diamond that's in my pocket. I'm scared as hell but I cain't wait ta ask 'er.

She was young, I was wild, we were reckless.


End file.
